


The Notion Of A Nation We Now Get To Build

by RoseBud1218



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBud1218/pseuds/RoseBud1218
Summary: DabblesOne ShotsYou know the deal.





	1. The Glass of "Water"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found here https://iusedteabag.tumblr.com/post/183098282789/a-that-glass-of-water-is-half-full-c-that-glass

Jefferson and Hamilton were fighting again, but not for a political reason this time. No, it was because of a glass of water…

“The glass of water is half full!” Hamilton shouted.

“It’s half empty.” Jefferson shouted back.

Everyone was getting tired of their shouting. James was looking out a window next to John. He leaned over and whispered to John, “How far up do you think we are?”

“Enough,” John said with his head in his hands.

“Half full!”

“Half empty!” 

“It’s just a glass of water!” John yelled while Burr walked into the room.

“What are they arguing about now?” Burr asked setting the papers in his hands down.

“About that glass of water,” James said pointing to the glass. Burr started to laugh. “What’s so funny?” James asked.

“That’s not water.” Burr said.

“What!?” Both Hamilton and Jefferson yelled.

“It’s vodka.” Burr said walking over to it. “I saw Lee drinking it earlier and he left it in here.” Burr explained as he grabbed the glass of vodka and left the room to dispose of it. Whether that was by drinking it or dumping out of the sink is irrelevant. 

“I’m still right.” Hamilton mumbled as Burr left the room. 

“Stop talking or I will make you stop talking.” Jefferson whispered so only Hamilton could hear him. Hamilton looked up at him and smirked.

“Do it coward.” Jefferson was about to when James piped up.

“Will you two stop flirting so we can go through the papers Arron brought us?” Jefferson shot James a look but went over to the table and started to look at the papers. Hamilton sat down next to him and did the same. 

By the time they were don’t with the stack James and John were done with all the tension and left the room.


	2. You Really Need To Figure Out How To Use The Coffee Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to the prompt I used (It was the top one)
> 
> https://genderfluid-whizzvin.tumblr.com/post/175266616472/shared-apartmentroomates-au-prompts

“You really need to figure out how to make your own coffee,” Jefferson said as he set his, and his roommate, Hamilton, mug down on the table in between the two of them. 

“I can’t,” without looking up Hamilton grabbed his mug and took a sip, “Remember?” He set his mug down and continued to write.

“All too well.” Jefferson started to sip his own coffee.

~Time skip brought to you by my addiction to coffee and jamilton~

Jefferson walked into their dorm was past midnight to see Hamilton typing away at his computer, with a mug of coffee next to him, different from the one he made him before he left.

Jefferson opened his mouth to speak when Hamilton got up and went straight to the coffee maker and started to make a cup of coffee.

“With all due respect Hamilton, the fuck?” Jefferson asked as Hamilton turned around.

“Nothing!” Hamilton yelled as he stood in front of the coffee maker. 

“I thought you couldn’t make coffee?” Jefferson asked as he hanged up his coat.

“Well…” Hamilton looked between the coffee pot and Jefferson biting his lip. “I can…” Hamilton said slowly as if choosing his words carefully.

“They why have I always had to make the coffee?” Jefferson asked crossing his arms.

“You see, yes, but,” Hamilton was about to go on a rant, Jefferson knew it, but something was off. He wasn’t as confident as he usually was, instead of having a firm stance and a determined face, he was fidgeting. His eyes kept looking around frantically. “I didn’t want to.”

“What?” Jefferson asked as we walked to lean against the counter. 

“It’s embarrassing…” Hamilton settled at looking at the sink, finally.

“Hamilton? Look at me?” Hamilton took a deep breath and looked at him finally. “I’m not mad, well not really,” Hamilton chuckled lightly, “I just want to know why?” Hamilton laughed nervously.

“It was the only way we could interact civilly…” Hamilton breathed out stepping forward, “I like you and wanted, needed a way to interact with you that wasn’t yelling about a budget or who ate the last ramen noodle cup.” Jefferson took a step forward as well.

“Well you in luck,” Jefferson placed a hand on Hamilton’s cheek, “I like you too.” Thomas leaned in and kissed Alexander.


	3. Alex And His Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda created this one up on my own

It was those damn glasses that he wore, Jefferson finally decided. That was the part of Hamilton that brought him all together. With his hair tied back in a ponytail, hunched over a laptop typing at lighting speed, with those glasses that just seemed so, so Hamilton. Which is what Alex is doing now, hunched over, typing away, with his hair tied back, wearing those glasses.

“If you took a picture it would last longer.” Hamilton mumbled as he deleted some stuff. Thomas laughed as he said this. 

Thomas leaned against the back of the couch setting an arm down and setting his head on it. “I suppose it would…” He trailed off as he shifted closer to Hamilton and draped and arm across his shoulders and leaned his head on Hamilton’s shoulder to see what he was typing. “Is this for that project with Burr?” Thomas asked as he Hamilton added comments and highlighted portions of the paper.

“It is, but its trash.” Hamilton whispered as he saved the paper. “Burr doesn’t want to finish the project until later,” Hamilton exited out of the document, “ but I want to get it over with as soon as possible,” He set his laptop on the table and leaned back, “so he did a half ass job and sent me it.” Hamilton grabbed Thomas’s hand and looked up at the celling. Thomas grabbed a blanket with his free hand and draped it over both of them. 

“Sounds like you’re having a tough time.” Thomas said as he let go of Hamilton’s hand to run his hand through Hamilton’s hair. Hamilton groaned and let his head fall on to Thomas’s shoulder. He turned his head and mumbled something into the crook of Thomas’s neck. “Did you say something?” Thomas mumbled as he continued to run his fingers through Alex’s hair.

Alex lifted his head up and faced Thomas, “I just need you to love me a little bit louder today.” Alex put his head back down and sighed, “Is that okay?” He turned and looked at Thomas who was looking at him already.

“Of course it is.” Thomas pushed Alex’s hair back and kissed his forehead, “I hope you know I do love you though.” He whispered into his hair. “I know I may not show it or say that much, but I do.” Alex laughed and shifted so he could place his head in Thomas’s lap. 

“I know, I just like to hear you say it.” Alex laid face up so he could see Thomas. “I love you too.” He said. “Even I don’t say it that often too.” Thomas smiled and so did Alex. “You have such a February face, so full of frost, of storm and cloudiness…” Alex said as he placed his hand on Thomas’s cheek. Thomas laughed.

“Did you just quote shake sphere, as in attempt to flirt with me?” He asked as he stopped playing with Alex’s hair, instead just letting it rest in his hair instead. “I’m flattered ,but really, you quote Much To Do About Nothing of all the plays you chose that one?”

“It’s not a bad play…” Alex said sitting up so he was sitting facing Thomas, “What you have quoted instead?” Alex asked as he leaned in a little.

“Oh Romeo, Oh Romeo, Where are thou Romeo?” Thomas whispered also leaning in. Alex chuckled and placed his hands on Thomas’s face. 

“Shut up dork.” Thomas placed his hands on Alex’s waist and pulled him closer also laughing. He leaned in to whisper something in Alex’s ear.

“Make me Alexander.” Thomas whispered. Thomas pulled back and kissed Alex before he could react.


	4. Alexander Writes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander likes to write, Thomas likes when Alexander sleeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What's that? It's unedited, I have no regrets.

Alex liked to write, everyone knew this, it was a basic fact, like how the earth was round, salt’s chemical compound is NaCl, Alexander Hamilton wrote. What most people saw was Alex in the library surrounded by books writing like he was out of time. What they didn’t see was Alex at 11:48pm staring out the window with his laptop on his lap trying to concentrate on the opposing argument.

Thomas did though. He is now. Alexander is staring out the window at 11:48 at night when he should be asleep, when they both should be if Thomas was being honest. Thomas had a book out in front of him that he had to read for English looking at Alex. Alex’s body was facing him, but he was looking out the window. Thomas looked back at his book then back at Alex biting his lip. He should tell Alex to go to bed, but then Alex would say how he was also up and not in bed.

Thomas sighed which got Alexanders attention.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked looking at Thomas with his head tilted. Thomas closed his book and set it down next to him.

“I’m getting ready for bed Alex, so should you.” Thomas got up and grabbed some pj’s and entered the bathroom. Alex looked down at his essay and then at Thomas’s book. _Pride and Prejudice_ it read. Pride, Alex thought. He looked down at his essay and grinned. Alex started to type away about how his opponents wouldn’t let their pride down to see that Alex was right. How they were bigoted, and how they needed to get their heads out of their- A hand was placed on Alex’s shoulder stopping his train of thought.

“Alex.” It was Thomas, Alex looked up at him and saw that he had changed into his pj’s and had done his nightly hair routine _~~he could see the coconut oil in his hair.~~_ “You should go to bed honey, I was in there for 30 minutes…” Thomas trailed off and looked at Alex’s essay, “Are you calling me a bigot?” He asked laughing. Alex scoffed and saved his work.

“No, I’m calling Lee one.” Alex shut his laptop down and got up in front of his boyfriend. “Besides,” Alex started as he wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck, “I could never call you bigot.” Alex finished leaning in and pecking Thomas’s lips. Thomas smiled and shook his head.

“You should get in some pajamas.” Thomas stated unwrapping Alex’s hands from his neck. Alex nodded and mumbled and yeah and got on some pj’s.

Thomas grabbed Alex’s laptop and hid it in his desk, he wanted to make sure that Alex was going to sleep and not just wait until he was asleep to continue writing. Alex came out of the bathroom and flopped on his bed and sighed. He rolled over so he could see Thomas. “Sleep with me?” He asked stretching out his arms for Thomas.

Thomas laughed at how childish Alex was being, “Sure darling.” Alex smiled and moved over so they could both fit on his bed. When they were settled with their legs intertwined and Alex’s head nestled into Thomas’s chest.

~Time skip of Alex accidentally pushing Thomas off the bed in the middle of the night to the morning~

Thomas woke up to and empty bed. It wasn’t that unusually for Alex to wake up before Thomas. What was unusual was when Thomas sat up and saw that Alex was searching through his desk for something.

“What are you doing?” Thomas asked as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“My laptop.” Alex muttered as he closed one drawer and opened up the next. “Have you seen it?” Alex asked Thomas. Thomas laughed as he got up. Alex looked at him like he was a mad man. “No.” Alex said shutting the drawer looking at Thomas.

“Yes.” Thomas said through his laughter opening up a drawer in his desk reveling Alex’s laptop. Alex ran over and grabbed the laptop.

“I’ve been looking for this since 7 Thomas. 7! It’s 9! I’ve been looking for two hours!” Thomas just laughed as Alex ranted.

“You know you could have asked right?” Thomas cut Alex’s ranting off to ask. Alex huffed and set his laptop down on his bed and walked up to Thomas poking his chest.

“You were asleep. Unlike some boyfriends I’m actually considerate.” Alex said poking Thomas’s chest with every word. Thomas raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Is that so?” Thomas said grapping Alex’s hand so he would stop poking him.

“Yes.” Alex said leaning up to kiss Thomas. Thomas smile grew wider as he pulled back. Alex huffed again and wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck and went up on his tip toes. “Let me kiss you, you tall asshole.” Alex mumbled trying to kiss Thomas. Thomas just laughed again and grabbed Alex’s wrists.

“Fine one kiss.” Thomas whispered leaning in to kiss Alex. What was supposed to be one kiss turned into another, and another, and another until Thomas’s hands went to Alex’s waist and was backing Alex up until they hit the wall. Alex moved his hand into Thomas’s hair and groaned.

With all the willpower he had Thomas pulled back. “We, we have class Alex.” Thomas mumbled out of breath.

“Don’t care.” Alex said and he tried to kiss his boyfriend again. Thomas placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“Alex, you have to argue with Lee today, you can’t miss it.” Thomas said as he let go of Alex and walked to make some coffee leaving Alex breathless against the wall. “Besides, I don’t want to explain to Lafayette why we’re late, again!” Thomas shouted as he made coffee for the two of them.

“That’s only because you gave me a hickey.” Alex said as he came into their small kitchenette. “If you weren’t so frisky we would be fine.” Alex accused pointing a finger at Thomas.

Thomas scoffed as he let the now finished coffees on the counter. “I’m the frisky one?” He asks watch Alex as he jumps up on the counter. “Says the man who can’t keep his hands to himself when we study together.” Thomas moved in between Alex’s legs and placed a hand on his thigh.

“Well, you’re not exactly proving me wrong…” Alex said as he wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck again. “Care too?” Alex said as he leaned in.

“Gladly,” Thomas said and he leaned back and grabbed his cup of coffee.

“Hey!” Alex pouted as he saw Thomas smirking while he was drinking his coffee.

“What?” Thomas asked innocently as he set he coffee down, “Did I do something wrong? ~” He asked setting his hand back on Alex’s thigh. Alex whined and kissed Thomas, making him gasp. Alex tasted coffee this time. Thomas melted and leaned into the kiss and Alex tugged on Thomas’s hair.

Alex pulled away this time and Thomas chased after Alex’s lips. Alex laughed and Thomas pouted, “Not fair.” Thomas mumbled squeezing Alex’s thigh. “You know my hair is my weak spot.”

“I know.” Alex teased; he leaned in again and kissed Thomas. Thomas moaned into the kiss and flushed his body against Alex’s. He moved his hands up to Alex’s hips and gave them a squeeze. Alex took a hand out of Thomas’s hair and tugged at Thomas’s shirt. Thomas pulled back out of Alex’s reach. Alex whimpered and reached out for him. Thomas held his hands and brought them to Alex’s sides. Thomas grabbed the bottom of his shirt and brought it over his head. Alex licked his lips and racked his eyes all over Thomas. Thomas saw his eyes get darker and stepped forward so Alex could bring him into another kiss.

Needless to say, Lafayette teased them when they were late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from https://genderfluid-whizzvin.tumblr.com/post/175266616472/shared-apartmentroomates-au-prompts
> 
> Also if it's no clear they're supposed to be in college


	5. I wonder how many people over heard this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex should learn how to talk around Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one.

Alex regrets many things. One of them being the fact that he was on his fourth cup of beer, the second being that Jefferson was at the party. How did he know this? He was staring at him. In his god dammed tight t-shirt and those ridiculous jeans that made him look so fu-

“Mon ami? Are you listening?” Lafayette asked as he waved a hand in front of Alexanders face.  Alex snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Lafayette.  “Mon petit nuage d'orage, what’s got you so troubled this night? You’ve been in and out all night. Are you okay?” Lafayette asked genially concerned.

“Yeah, I just keep getting distracted that’s all.” Alex said taking a sip of his drink. “You know, with all the hot people here.” Lafayette laughed at this. “Anyway, you were talking?”

“Ah, yes. As I was saying, Hercules and I have decided to move up the wedding date.” Lafayette said with a smile. “But only by a week.” Lafayette was quick to add, “There was a scheduling mix up and they needed to move us up as the other couple had had that date reserved for 8 months vs our 2.”

“No problem.” Alex said, “I’m sure everyone will understand too.”

“What about you mon ami? Have you got your eye on anyone?” Lafayette asked with a certain gleam in his eye. Alex laughed and shook his head. “Why not? You must have someone, or at least a type.”

“Of course I have a type Laf,” Alex laughed out, “I just don’t have anyone that fits the criteria that would date me.”

“Nonsense!” Lafayette exclaimed. “There must be someone out there. Tell me your type, I’ll list off people who fit your description.”

Alex sighed, but complied, “He has to be able to argue with me, intelligently. He has to be able to put up with my nonstop habits. He has-“

“Mon ami, that’s a list of personality traits, give me a variety of things to work with.”

Alex sighed again and looked to where Thomas was standing, less than ten feet away and looking directly at him. Alex smiled looking directly at him as he started talking. “He has to be hot, obviously. He’s got to have a decent sense of style,” Alex looked Thomas up and down, “got to love coffee or at least coffee shops. He’s got to argue with me honestly Laf, like if you can argue with me intelligently then I’m sold. He’s got to love France; I need someone who’s cultured. They also need taste, wither it be in clothes, food, or wine, he has to have good taste.” Alex looked back at Laf, “And he’s got to love you and Herc and John. Oh, and he has to like guys.” Laf laughed at that.

“Mon ami, are you sure you don’t have someone in mind?”

“What do you mean?” Alex said taking a drink.

“I mean think about what you just said. Are you not describing someone?” Laf asked chuckling. Alex chuckled too, he was describing someone, but Laf didn’t need to know that. Suddenly someone called Laf’s name. “Just think about it mon ami, okay?” Laf said as he walked away.  

Alex watched Laf go. “Hey.” Alex turned back to see Thomas standing where Laf was. “Heard you were talking about me.” Alex laughed and shook his head.

“What would ever give you the notion that I was talking about you?” Alex checked Jefferson out over his glass as he took a drink. Jefferson stood up and puffed out his chest.

“He’s got to argue with me honestly Laf, like if you can argue with me intelligently then I’m sold. He’s got to love France; I need someone who’s cultured.” Jefferson said coping what Alex had said. Alex scoffed.

“I do not sound like that you tall asshole.” Alex mumbled.

“Oh but you do Alex.” Thomas scooted closer to Alex where they were standing and looked down at him. “You know, it’s impossible for you to be the way you are. You know that?” Alex looked up and tilted his head. “Impossible for you to be so hot.” Thomas set a hand under Alex’s chin, “Impossible for you to be so stunning,” Thomas set his drink down and wrapped his hand around Alex’s drink and hand, “For you to be so gorgeous,” Thomas set Alex’s drink down and placed a hand on Alex’s waist, “And for you to be so annoying.” Thomas said with a smirk. Alex hit Thomas’s chest.

“You are the worst person ever you know that?” Alex said wrapping his arms around Thomas’s neck. “Ruining the mood like that.” Alex looked at Thomas’s eyes then down at his lips. Thomas moved his hand from Alex’s jaw to his neck.

“Oh am I now?” Thomas said leaning in.

“Yes you are.” Alex said leaning too.

“Then I’m about to become diabolical.” Thomas whispered as he was just about to touch Alex’s lips he pulled back and walked out of Alex’s hold. Alex stumbled forward and looked at Thomas blankly for a little bit before snapping out of it.

“You evil little shit.” Alex said looking at Thomas.

Thomas smiled and started walking away. “Ride back to my dorm room darling?” Thomas said over his shoulder. Alex followed with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way to long to wrap up I swear, I spent 2 days trying to figure out how to end this.


	6. What Was The Name Of The Movie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is quiet. That's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompt from mazemerson666 from tumblr. We did a fanfiction exchange and I haven't written anything in a while.

Thomas and Alexander were roommates, and what do roommates do? Get together, and they have weekly movie nights. Well, for Thomas and Alexander they weren’t really movie nights. More like, let’s debate about the snacks, let’s debate on the number of movies, let’s debate about which movies, and let’s debate about the movie while it’s playing. Let’s be honest, they were debate and chill.

But, it was when Thomas and Alexander were sat on opposite ends of the couch, and Alexander was being extremely quiet that Thomas knew something was wrong.

“That was the most pointless death ever.” Thomas said trying to get Alex to say something. Alex just hummed in agreement and continued watching the movie. Thomas looked over at him and said, “Laf and Mulligan broke up.” Alex just nodded and placed his arm on the arm rest and set his head in his hand. “Alex your financial plan is brilliant and I’m going to sign it.” Alex just stared at the tv.

Thomas looks over at the coffee table and looks at Alex’s bowl of popcorn. Having separate snacks helped them debate less, and it also helped Thomas know that Alex was out of it cause his bowl was barely touched when on other nights he would have it gone before all the characters were introduced.

Thomas touched Alex’s shoulder, “Alex,” Alex looked over at Thomas, “You’ve hardly touched your food. What’s wrong?” Alex looked at his popcorn then back at Thomas.

“A lot.” Alex whispered. Thomas grabbed Alex’s hand and squeezed it.  “Wanna talk about it?” Thomas asks pulling Alex off of the arm rest and up right next to him. “Not really, complaining won’t really fix my problems.” Thomas laughed. “Call the newspaper, Alexander Hamilton doesn’t want to talk.” Alex chuckled and hit Thomas’s shoulder.

“But, seriously, do you want me to help at all?” Thomas let his hand trail up Alex’s arm, “Help you blow off some steam?” He whispered as Alex shivered. “Well, we could finish watching this movie….” Alex said looking at the tv screen. Thomas stopped his hand. “Do you really want to watch the rest of the movie?” Thomas said pulling away his hand.

“Nope,” Alex grabbed Thomas’s hand and pulled Thomas so that he was on top of Alex. “Unless,” Alex ran his hands through Thomas’s hair, “you want to continue watching the movie…” Alex said.

“I’m all down for kissing you until we forget what the name of the movie is?” Thomas said leaning down.

“I can get on board with that.” Alex said as he pulled Thomas into a kiss.

~Writer use’s time skip~

Alex was laying his head on Thomas’s shoulder, which was covered in hickeys. Thomas was leaning his head on the back of the couch relaxing.

“Feeling better babe?” Thomas asked.  Alex hummed and grabbed Thomas’s hand.

“Much better,” Alex looked up at the screen and up at Thomas. “Hey Thomas,” Thomas hummed.

“What were we watching anyway?”


End file.
